Those in the art have recognized the need for an improved cap system which allows for the release of a fixed number of pills, or fixed volume of liquid or gel medication, from a pharmaceutical container by way of simple actuation. Additional desirable features in such a cap system would include adaptability for use with a variety of standard pharmaceutical containers, low production cost, incorporation of safety features, and adaptability to dispense pills of various sizes and shapes from containers of various forms.